


Old Habits

by madeitsimple



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeitsimple/pseuds/madeitsimple
Summary: He knows Thor hasn’t forgiven him for anything, that there is distrust and anger simmering just underneath the surface, but right now, they both just need each other.





	Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> A quick scene after the hug that should have been but wasn't.

“You stink you know.” 

They’re still standing too close together, no longer embracing but Thor’s arm is in a possessive grip around Loki’s side. 

Loki takes another exaggerated sniff and wipes at the remnant of red war paint still visible in his brother’s hair. Instead of brushing it off, he rubs it in gently, his thumb making a slow circle around Thor’s temple. 

Thor lets out a long breath and leans into the touch, closing his eyes. 

“Funny, there wasn’t much time for bathing in between escaping Sakaar and watching Asgard burn,” he says.

Loki half smiles and traces his fingers gently around the eye patch, taking in his brother’s face. He’s still getting used to the eye patch, but it’s far less disturbing than the gaping hole that had been there earlier. The wound’s been healed, but there’s still a faint hint of bruising around that area of his face. 

It’s been a long few days, perhaps weeks, since this all started. He’s not sure how much time has passed exactly, but it feels like a lifetime. 

Their father is gone, their home, a sister they never knew they had, and even Thor’s eye. It feels comical and cruel how swiftly tragedy had reached them, but right now, standing in Thor’s room, with the comforting hum of the ship in the background, Loki feels something akin to gratitude. 

It’s a new emotion for him, for someone who’s always only yearned for power and acceptance. 

But for now, they’re safe. He knows this isn’t over yet, not by a long shot, but they’ve earned this moment of peace, a moment to rest. 

Thor’s still standing, though barely so. He’d almost collapsed into Loki’s arms during their embrace, his body trembling with exhaustion now that the battle was won or lost, depending on how you looked at it. 

“I’m surprised to see you, brother,” Thor says. 

“Almost as surprised I am to be here, no doubt,” he jokes. 

There was never a real question that Loki would come to his brother’s side, not for something as important as this, but he knows that years of betrayed confidences have left Thor cautious and wary, distrustful of his intentions. Thor frowns at him slightly and pulls away, as if he suddenly remembered that Loki hasn’t always been worthy of his trust.  
Loki almost rolls his eyes. “Relax, it’s a joke. Plus, some one has to look after you.” 

Loki moves away and crosses into the room. It’s a clear indication that, at least for now, he’s not going anywhere. 

“Come here. Take off that armor,” he says. “The healers may have fixed your eye but the rest of you needs attending.”

“I’m fine, Loki.” 

“Are you? You’ve been speared in the chest and can barely move your right arm. I doubt that’s very comfortable.” 

The mention of it reminds Thor of the lance from Hela that had pierced his armor. He grimaces at the memory and takes an involuntary step closer to his brother, the act a small concession that he may not be as well as he claims. 

“You may not be bleeding, but the wound needs to be tended,” Loki reasons. “Don’t be stubborn.” 

Sighing, Thor sits quietly on the bed and let’s Loki remove the armor from his body. His whole body relaxes as Loki lifts off the leather, revealing some bruising and a nasty gash over his right pectoral muscle. 

“There’s an unfortunate shortage of maidens on this ship, so my ministrations will have to suffice,” Loki says, trying for levity as he trails his long, elegant fingers across Thor’s body, gently poking and prodding at the wound. 

Thor hisses at the first contact, flinching a little as Loki’s hands push at tender skin. 

“It’s all right, just relax,” Loki murmurs. He focuses his healing energy as diligently as he can, trying to keep his brother still.

If they were back in Asgard, Loki would have sent Thor to a healing room. Now, he does the best he can, concentrating his healing power along Thor’s chest, a sharp, green light emanating from his fingers. 

It’s painful, Loki knows, but necessary. Thor lets out a sharp gasp and shuts his eyes, grabbing Loki’s wrist in a painful grip. 

“Don’t be a baby,” Loki says softly. “You’ve suffered much worse before.” 

It’s a lie and they both know it. Their battles had often left them scarred and bloody, but nothing has come close to this. 

Thor keeps his eyes closed as the energy moves through his body, slowly, painfully, stitching his muscles and skin back together. Under the haze of green, Loki can almost see the bruises retreating. 

“You’re sure there’s no other way to do this?” Thor grits this teeth. 

“I know it hurts. I’m sorry, I’m not as good at this as mother was,” Loki says. 

Even in pain, Thor huffs out a laugh. 

“Did you just admit you’re not the best at something?” he grits out. “Maybe you really have changed.” 

Loki ignores the remark and continues his work, focusing on the gash where the spear had pierced the skin. It’s not a normal wound, but something much more difficult to heal, as if Hela’s knives had been dipped in poison. 

Loki can feel the wound fighting him and sends a stronger wave of energy from his fingers. The bolt gets the job done, but it leaves Thor gasping and exhausted, a sheen of new sweat covering his skin. 

In the healing rooms, they would have put Thor to sleep before mending the wound. Here, he’d felt every second of the energy attacking the infection in his body. 

Panting, Thor reaches up and feels his newly healed skin. 

“Better?” Loki asks.

“Hmmm,” Thor lets out a low hum of approval as he rises from the bed. Rather than move away, he leans towards his brother and slumps against him, his head resting gently on Loki’s shoulder, arms winding around his back. 

Loki pulls him in close, and gently sweeps his hands up and down Thor’s back, no longer feeling for injury, but enjoying the sudden closeness and warmth. 

It hasn’t been like this between them for a long time, but losing everything has a way of shifting priorities. He knows Thor hasn’t forgiven him for anything, that there is distrust and anger simmering just underneath the surface, but right now, they both just need each other. 

“You’re filthy,” Loki says softly. “You need to rest. We both do.” 

Thor nods slightly in agreement and only tries to press closer to this brother. Loki smooths his hands lightly down his brother’s bare back, the touch relaxing and arousing at the same time. Thor let’s out a small groan and presses his hips closer to Loki, seeing how much he can get away with. Loki doesn’t move away from the touch, just skims his hands along Thor’s waist, his heart rate rising in anticipation. He can feel Thor’s moist breath speeding up along his neck and suddenly he’s dizzy from want.

Without really thinking, Loki moves a hand between them and gently cups his brother through his trousers. It’s barely a touch, but Thor’s breath catches in his throat anyway as he freezes. A second later Loki can feel Thor pressing into his hand. 

It should be embarrassing, or either one of them should feel shy, with so much time having gone by since they’ve done this, but Thor only leans in with his entire body, pushing up against Loki, and kissing him softly. 

Loki winds his fingers through the short hair at the back of his brother’s neck and pulls him closer, deepening the kiss. Thor lets out a noise somewhere between a groan and a sob as Loki pushes his tongue inside his brother’s mouth, getting reaquainted with the taste. 

For two warriors, they kiss like teenagers, slowly learning each other again, trading wet, sloppy kisses that leave them both gasping. 

“Loki,” Thor whispers as they briefly pull apart. It comes out like a plea, almost a surprise. There’s a mix of pain and sadness in that one word as well, and Loki can’t help but feel a stab of guilt. In that moment, he’s more remorseful than he’s ever been. 

He doesn’t say anything though, just works a deep bruise onto the underside of Thor’s neck with his lips as Thor makes gentle rocking motions with his hips, seeking friction. 

It takes a few firm pushes, but soon Thor is stepping out of his pants and boots standing in front of Loki naked and hard. Gently, Loki brushes a hand up Thor’s cock, his own dick twitching at the feel of it. His kisses become harder, more desperate and Loki can feel it now, the weight of the emotion Thor’s been holding back for so long, the anger and grief flooding into his mouth. 

Thor’s never been a gentle lover, but there’s something desperate about his movements now as he begins to grind his erection against Loki, soft, pathetic little moans escaping his mouth. 

Loki grabs his brother’s backside, pushing their erections together and rocks his hips forward to meet his brother’s until all he can feel is the firm pressure of Thor’s cock sliding against the too many layers of leather he still has on. 

It feels good to have this again, to have Thor moving against him, his breath hot and moist in the crease of his neck as his hands tighten almost painfully around his arms. 

“Please Loki, touch me. Please,” Thor says, almost begs. 

Loki pushes a hand through his brother’s hair, lifting up his face to see his eyes. There’s hunger and need, a longing and a desire he wasn’t entirely sure would still be there after so many years. 

Slowly, Loki moves a hand between them and wraps it around his brother’s dripping cock, his thumb flicking automatically over the head, giving it a slow up and down pump as Thor lets out a choked cry.

“God, I missed this,” Loki says into Thor’s mouth, speeding up his strokes. “Missed how you feel. You’re so hard for me.” 

“Loki, please…” Thor’s practically begging now moaning into his brother’s mouth. Thor’s almost past words and lets out a low groan as his movements becoming more frantic and as he fucks into his brother’s fist. He’s clawing at Loki’s hips, desperate to come. 

Without lubrication, it should be painful, but Thor keeps pushing into his brother’s hand, the wet tip of his leaking cock leaving sticky trails along Loki’s pants. There’s barely room for a hand between them, and Loki’s strokes are almost painfully tight and short. 

“You can come if you want,” Loki whispers. “It’s alright if you do. Just let it go.” 

He’s close now, Loki can tell by the brief stutter in his brother’s hips, the wordless gasps coming from his mouth and his one tightly shut eye. 

“It’s all right,” Loki says, holding Thor in place, putting biting kisses along his jaw. “You feel so good. It’s been so long.” 

Thor’s hands squeeze tightly around his brother’s hips and he bucks his hips almost violently as Loki twists his wrist in firm up and down strokes, expertly drawing a climax out of him. Loki can feel Thor’s body shudder against him as he comes, moaning into his mouth. His hand slowing down and milking the last of Thor’s come in deft, gentle strokes. 

They stand there, motionless for a few minutes, harsh breaths filling the tiny room before Loki pulls away slightly and lifts his brother’s face. Thor is dazed and pliant, his his body sweaty and spent. Loki can feel small tremors run through his body. 

Loki has to bite his tongue against asking Thor if he’s alright. Instead, he just kisses him again. 

The bed is only inches away, but instead Thor falls to his knees and stares up at his brother before pressing his face between Loki’s legs. 

Loki groans and immediately cups the back of his brother’s head. He should push him away, but he isn’t strong enough to resist this specific temptation. 

“You don’t have to,” Loki says and runs his hand through Thor’s too short hair. The touch is almost too gentle, and Thor groans with pleasure at how good it feels. 

“Clothes off, Loki. Now,” is all he says. 

Without words, Loki vanishes his clothing. He cradles Thor’s face in his hands, and runs a thumb slowly across Thor’s bottom lip, his whole body eager to feel the warm wetness of Thor’s mouth around him. 

Thor leans forward and presses his face in between Loki’s legs, sliding his cheek across Loki’s length, the softness almost unbearable. 

With one hand at the base of Thor’s neck and the other around his own cock, Loki guides his aching erection towards his brother’s slightly open mouth. Thor licks at the wet head, running his tongue up the underside of Loki’s erection, drawing out his pleasure. Loki winds his fingers through his brother’s hair and pushes the tip of his cock inside that warm and waiting mouth as Thor slowly starts to suck. 

“Oh...brother…” Loki can’t hold back his immense groan of pleasure as the wet heat engulfs him.

Slowly, and with more care than he’s used to, Loki pushes his cock a little deeper into Thor’s mouth, rocking his hips forward in short thrusts as little bursts of pleasure make their way up and down his spine. 

Thor’s mouth feels so good, the welcoming heat a reminder of home, something they haven’t shared in years. He’s desperate to push further, but Thor moves his mouth up and down his cock in slow, tight strokes. 

It feels too good, being like this and Loki knows he won’t be able to last long or control himself for much longer. Goraning, Loki speeds up his movements slightly, thrusting his hips as the tip of his cock gets closer and closer to the back of Thor’s throat. He can feel his need building, a fiery pit somewhere near the base of his spine, more and more desperate to come. 

“Oh god, your mouth...Just open up a little more...that’s it, just like that. I’ve missed this so much, missed you,” Loki realizes he’s babbling now, spilling anything that comes into his mouth as Thor sucks harder.  
Unable to control himself, Loki snaps his hips up fast, almost slamming into the back of Thor’s throat, choking him a little. He’s so close. 

Before he can pull out, Thor’s hands move up, gripping Loki’s thighs and backside, urging his brother on. He looks up with something in his eyes that Loki can’t quite place. It’s not grief or sadness, or even love, but pure, raw need. 

Almost in despair, Loki gets a tight grip on Thor’s hair and fucks into his brother’s mouth with abdone. It only takes a few short, hard thrusts before he’s spilling down Thor’s throat, gasping his name over and over again. 

Breathless, it shakes him completely to feel this open again, this bare and devoid of pretense. Slowly, Loki pulls out and traces his fingers over the red, swollen mess of his brother’s mouth. His eyes are dazed, his beard wet with spit and come. 

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Thor rests his head against Loki’s pelvis, his arms tracing lazy patterns along the backs of Loki’s thighs. Loki’s knees are shaking as he moves his fingers over Thor’s face and hair, petting and stroking. 

“You should never let anyone use you like that,” Loki says, still trying to control his breathing. His words are sharp, but his tone is almost apologetic. His brother is a trusting fool to give so much of himself. 

He can feel Thor gently shake his head. 

“I wanted to taste you,” Thor says. 

Loki leans down and wipes at the bottom of Thor’s lip, intending to clean some of the mess of Thor’s face. Instead, he only rubs the fluid in deeper, trying to stain his brother’s skin. 

He’d like to keep Thor on his knees like this forever he thinks. Instead, he maneuvers them both back on the bed and tangles their legs together. He pulls Thor on top of him until their mouths align and they trade a series of lazy kisses. 

They’re both sweaty and dirty, reeking of the battlefield and blood and sex, and yet Loki wouldn’t move for anything. Thor’s head rests against his chest, his hand again curled in a possessive grip around Loki’s waist. 

“I tried to bring you back home for so long,” Thor says drifting off to sleep. “What changed?” 

Lacking any answer, Loki doesn’t say anything, just strokes his brother’s hair, soothing him to sleep.


End file.
